


Let Her Go

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Let Her Go

Dean struggled against his restraints, his wrists raw and near bleeding. His green eyes looked to where you were being held, tears rolling down his cheeks. They burned with all the crying he had been doing.

Since they’d dragged you in, he’d been forced to listen, and watch, as they tortured you. Every scream cut him deeper, a pain he never thought possible. Blood covered your once smooth skin, dripping to the floor below.

Another scream echoed off the surrounding walls, renewing his strength to free himself, and to save you. “STOP!!! YOU HAVE ME! LET HER GO!” He yelled, his words ending with a sob. His throat was scratchy, and protesting his volume, not that he cared.

Smirking, Meg gripped your hair, pulling your head back. You glared the best you could at her, your chest rising and falling. “Awe, look at that.” She pointed at him with the now bloodied knife. “Daddy wants us to let his little girl go…”

His eyes went wide at the tone of her voice, shaking his head. “NO!” He yelled as she plunged the knife into your stomach. Dean saw the life leave your eyes, blood coming from your mouth before she let your head fall back.

Pulling it out, she smiled at her handy work and tossed the knife to his feet. “Alistair will be in for you shortly.” Meg wiggled her fingers and walked out.


End file.
